<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bearable by keiijis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101218">bearable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiijis/pseuds/keiijis'>keiijis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Hogwarts Alternative Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst and Fluff, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, POV Third Person, Romance, akaashi will eventually be ur boyfriend its basically implied OOP, bo is kuroo's best friend, oya oya oya, u are kuroo's sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiijis/pseuds/keiijis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn't supposed to be this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Hogwarts Alternative Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bearable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOGWARTS AU bc i marathoned harry potter with my boyfriend during finals week since we're in quarantine and i was itching to write about haikyuu boys in hogwarts :')<br/>-<br/>prompt: "this is our first year in hogwarts and i found you crying in the hallway because you wanted to be sorted in gryffindor but instead you got in another one which by the way is my house too”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when it was (name)’s turn to receive her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, everyone in the kuroo household was ecstatic. her whole family has gone to hogwarts for generations so it’s practically in her blood to attend the school as well.</p><p>the (hair color) girl came from a line of gryffindors, so when she walked into the great halls and professor mcgonagall called her up to the platform to put the sorting hat onto her head, she was confident— no doubt expecting that she was going to be sorted into the house that donned the colors of red and gold.</p><p>but when it bellowed out <em>RAVENCLAW</em>, she swore she could hear her heart <em>break</em> and feel a wave of disappointment wash over her whole body. r<em>avenclaw? was she just not brave enough? courageous? why wasn’t she a Gryffindor like her brother? her parents? her grandparents? s</em>he was sure that the sorting hat knew her family and knew that she wanted to be a Gryffindor— <em>so why was she not sorted into the house of gryffindor?</em></p><p>while these thoughts invaded (name)'s mind, she could hear muted cheers from the ravenclaw table but just couldn’t bring herself to lift her head as she made her way towards her <em>house</em>. taking a seat on the bench, older students that were clothed in black and blue robes were giving her pats on her back and warm welcomes. she said her thanks and tried to smile, but couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she wasn’t a gryffindor. the day she was born, her fate was sealed as a gryffindor. why is she wearing the colors of blue and bronze instead?</p><p>her eyes surveyed the assortment of food that was splayed across the table and hazel hues watched as the other students hungrily grasped the food. she couldn’t bear to stomach the contents right now, even if the food looked delicious. quietly excusing herself from the feast, she quickly walked out of the great hall and into an empty hallway. leaning against the wall, her hand shot up to grasp her chest. her heart was pounding hard against her rib cage, and her breaths were shallow— it was hard to get for oxygen into her lungs. she knew that it was just a house, that she should just be glad that she wasn’t sorted into slytherin.</p><p>however, even though (name) knew all of this, she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. before she knew it, the girl was full-on sobbing— not able to control the waterworks. if tetsurou saw her like this, then he’d plaster on his goofy smile and hug her, telling her that nothing was going to change— even though she wasn’t a gryffindor, her family was still going to love her and she wasn’t a disappointment. her family wouldn’t love her any less than they already do.</p><p>she couldn’t <em>help</em> it. living and being part of the kuroo family, she was raised as a gryffindor. heck, her house was decked all in red and gold decorations. when tetsurou came home from his first year at Hogwarts, (name) remembered being so mesmerized when he pulled out his black and red embellished robe that had the Gryffindor emblem patched onto the left side. tetsurou couldn’t stop talking about how cool the gryffindor common room was and it got her so excited to see it in person the next year.</p><p>realizing none of that was going to happen now, the Ravenclaw girl sobbed even harder. her dream of being sorted into the gryffindor house was over. she didn’t even want to go to school anymore. she wanted to leave, to go home. anywhere but here. hogwarts will never be her second home, not while she was a ravenc—</p><p>“hey,” a voice cuts through the sobs of the (hair colored) girl in the empty hallway. “are you alright?”</p><p>lifting her head and containing (well, trying to) her sniffles, she was met with a blurry shape of a person. wiping away the remnant tears, she was greeted with messy black hair and an emotionless expression.</p><p>she gave the stranger a weak smile. “I-I’m alright. Just needed some air.”</p><p>“you were crying quite loudly, kuroo-san. i'm sure something is upsetting you.” the stranger replied.</p><p>hazel met blue. "you know my name?”</p><p>he lets out an exasperated sigh and dragged his fingers through his hair. “kuroo tetsurou’s your brother, no? He knew something was up when he couldn’t find you at the ravenclaw tables. he and bokuto-san asked me to help search for you.”</p><p>she didn’t reply to his statement, not to be rude, but she just wasn’t sure what to say. the stranger walked towards her and sat down next to her, leaving a small gap in between them.</p><p>“i know that you’re upset that you didn’t get sorted into gryffindor,” he paused. it felt as if he wasn't sure what to say next. “but maybe it’s for the best. you can make new friends and be more independent instead of always sticking to your brother’s side, you know? create your own legacy kind of thing. besides, ravenclaw's my house too. we’ve got the brains.”</p><p>she let out a small laugh, the remaining tears on her cheeks were dried up at this point. maybe he was right. she could have her own school life instead of being stuck her to brother all the time. there’s a chance that this could all work out. “guess tetsurou doesn’t have the brains after all.”</p><p>the boy gave her a hint of a smile. “he doesn’t have all the looks either.”</p><p>(name) looked over at the boy, surprise written all over her features. she could feel her cheeks starting to heat up and quickly looked away from the boy. the stranger stood up, brushed the dust off his robes, and offered his hand to her. she gladly took it and he pulled her up from the ground.</p><p>“akaashi keiji. i look forward to being your housemate for the next seven years.”</p><p>the sadness of not being sorted into gryffindor was still lingering inside of her, but she knew it was going to be more bearable now since she was going to be spending the next seven years with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>